


Social Events (#246 Boyfriend)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's trying not to be bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Events (#246 Boyfriend)

Billy was not a labels kind of guy so the fact that Charlie had never put a name to the whatever they had didn't bother him.

Billy was also not a stand around in a rented tux with rich folk and eat little nibbly stuff kind of guy. The fact that he was in a rented tux and doing just that deeply bothered him. But Charlie used puppy eyes to beg so he was on Charlie's arm trying not to be bored.

A jewel encrusted elderly woman introduced herself. Charlie smiled.

“This is Special Agent Billy Cooper. He's my boyfriend.”


End file.
